id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Nidhogg
Nidhogg is an unreleased costume for Martha Behamfil, the coordinator. It was never implemented in-game, but she is shown with this costume as an NPC in the Halloween 2019 event, Castle Banquet Mystery. Appearance Martha wears a black coat, seemingly made of dragonskin and a matching coal-coloured leather hat. Both her coat and her hat are decorated with a golden dragon wing pendant. Her hair is coloured white and her eyes black with golden rims. Ruby earrings also hang from her ears. Castle Banquet Mystery Clues (Castle Gallery) * Classical Fresco * Old Phonograph * Knight Statue * Hellguard Statue * Falcon Feathers Clue Conclusions - A New Directive Means Abandoning the Previous Goal. Let the unclean bride live a few days in repentance. The once bloodthirsty Count had unusual actions, and the church could not ignore the fact. Surrounded by the village, the old castle seemed calm, but it was always at the center of events. The originally devout Reservist did not understand what she was getting herself into. Not only was the message delivered through normal means, she even delivered it through an unorthodox manner through the mirror. - The Lion, the Lamb, and the Shotgun. What a joke. Is the lamb now eating at the same table as the lion? In the face of the absent-minded Reservist and the confused Huntsman, the Executor believed that the corruption of the mind by the Bloodline no longer required physical transformation. In order to avoid further contamination, she must destroy the banquet and erase all evidence. The scandal of the Reservist and the rumors of the village will be completely buried. Cowards will choose to cower and compromise, but she never will. [3 - Deadly Shooters Only Need One Lucky Break.] The duel had yet to begin, and the Reservist had already confronted the Butler. The Executor paid no attention to it. No matter the disruption of the banquet or the theft of the Tome, either was enough to bring forth the Count's fury. This was the best chance! She would send the bullet into that cold heart that had stopped beating - If it weren't for that damned Huntsman, everything would be over by now. - An Unexpected Ending...? A silver bullet blessed with holy water's faith was more than enough to penetrate the Bloodline's body. But, it was deflected by the falcon's feathers and struck the Tome hidden by the reservist! The words of the Tome poured forth from its pages with the obsession of everyone's hearts. Everyone was shocked by the frenzy of emotions, leaving the mind blank and scattering thoughts... After that, no one could tell how the banquet would end. '- The End of the Castle Banquet ' The true power of the Tome lied in understanding the reasons for obsessions and eliminating them. This precious book was used to unite the Bloodline, but it could also serve as a gospel for the church. However, on that night, the Tome did not become a tool for either side, but allowed a banquet to return to its original purity. In that moment, everyone forgot their identities and put down their prejudices, not caring why they were there or where anyone else had come from. It was time to simply let go and enjoy a Halloween banquet in a mysterious castle. No one noticed after the banquet that the Tome and the Count had both disappeared. After all clues are unlocked, the player will be able to claim 40 Spy Glasses. Trivia * This costume, along with Experienced Huntsman, is featured in the portrait Desperate Moment. * (TBA) Gallery Category:NPC Category:Costume Category:Unreleased Category:Coordinator